Love the way you lie
by karla0902
Summary: Danny es una joven que tiene una relacion estable con su novio Edward Cullen, o al menos eso parecia antes de que los celos aparecieran en su relacion & se diera cuenta que en vez de una relacion de ensueño es una pesadilla
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

**It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
>Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction<br>Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
>That you pushed me into the coffee table last night<br>So I can push you off me ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>

Me levante esta mañana y lo primero que hice fue mirarme en el espejo. Tenía el maquillaje corrido y un cardenal en mi pómulo, esta vez me había ido bien al menos lo podría ocultar con maquillaje. Fui a la recamara y el estaba ahí recostado en nuestra cama, tenia rasguños en el cuello y cardenales en los brazos, creo que a alguien le había ido peor que a mí, fui a la cocina y llene una jarra de agua helada y regrese a la recamara para echársela directo en la cara.

-¿A caso estás loca? ¿Qué te pasa estúpida?

-Eres un maldito imbécil Edward estoy harta de esto ya no lo soporto. ¡Ve mi rostro! ¡Ve lo que me hiciste! - De pronto las lagrimas salieron de la nada mientras apuntaba a mi cara, Edward estaba empapado y con un rostro lleno de rabia. Sus ojos lo veían, pero parecía no importarle ya que le molestaba mucho que lo empapara en agua. Poco a poco su semblante fue cambiando de la ira paso al horror y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo… lo, lo siento tanto Danny no sé como paso esto yo no medí las consecuencias de verdad lo siento mucho perdóname…

-Edward ¡vete en un espejo veme a mí! No ves el daño que nos estamos causando ¿Acaso no lo ves? Ya no puedo seguir así…

-Shh! Calla, calla se lo que vas a decir, se como te sientes te juro que la próxima vez tod…

-¡¿Próxima vez? ¡Estás loco si piensas que habrá una próxima vez!

-No Danny espérate podemos arreglar esto podemos mejorar las cosas…- me volví a por mis cosas y mientras agarraba una maleta Edward trato de detenerme por un brazo, a lo que respondí con un tirón que realmente me dolió ya que al parecer también ahí tenía un cardenal.

Echaba ropa al azar a la maleta y Edward la sacaba tenía los ojos anidados de lagrimas a punto de salir y realmente me dolía verlo así tanto física como moralmente y sabia que yo era la causante de eso.

-Edward por favor no lo hagas mas difícil te aseguro que a la larga será mejor tanto para ti como para mí.

-No, no Danny, no yo no puedo estar mejor sin ti

-Pero no puedes estar mejor conmigo Edward, ¡esto es de locos!

-Por favor Danny no me hagas esto ¿A dónde iras? Es más, vamos a empezar de cero de acuerdo- mientras decía esto agarro mi rostro entre sus manos y trato de besarme, se notaba desesperado, lloraba como un pequeño al que le has quitado su dulce favorito, tenía miedo no podía seguir viéndolo así, si no era lo suficientemente fuerte ahorita no lo seria nunca.

-Edward por favor seamos sensatos jamás vamos a poder llevarnos bien hemos cambiado mucho y…

-Quieres que diga que fue mi culpa ¿Cierto? De acuerdo lo admito fue mi culpa, he sido un imbécil que nunca te ha sabido aprovechar, pero este imbécil, te ama más que a su vida y no quiere perderte ok?

-Edward no es eso, no ha sido solo tu culpa también ha sido mía jamás debí de haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos y…

-No me amas, ¡Maldita sea Daniela nunca me has amado! Jamás te has entregado a mi por completo, eres una zorra, una maldita zorra que no sabe valorar lo que tiene y solo espera el momento de irse a revolcar con el primero que se le pasa por enfrente como Adrian.

En ese momento una explosión de furia salió de mi interior, era como si hubiera encendido el interruptor de agresividad en mi y de pronto le solté la mejor de mis bofetadas de tal forma que termine arañándole el rostro, algo que sinceramente no había planeado, lo avente hacia la pared y empecé a soltarle golpes en el pecho, tantos como pude. El trataba de esquivar tantos como podía hasta que me tomo de los brazos y se giró para dejarme con la espalda contra la pared no podía gritar hasta que me di cuenta que era porque me ahogaba con mi propio llanto. Trate de salir de allí pero Edward hacia una jaula con sus brazos en la pared, decidí voltear a verlo a la cara y encontrarme con una expresión llena de coraje, a cambio de eso obtuve a un Edward que también lloraba y me veía con ojos suplicante para que parara.

Me deje caer al piso y lloré tanto como pude, aun llevaba el vestido de la noche anterior. Trataba de recordar donde diablos habíamos dejado de ser nosotros y nos habíamos convertido en aquellos extraños que jugaban a pelear y a ver quién era capaz de atizar el golpe más fuerte.

Edward estaba parado delante de mí, el si se había podido cambiar a sus pijamas, traía el pantalón de algodón azul marino y una camiseta blanca. Era mi pijama favorita en el, la que más hacia resaltar su cuerpo, aunque a decir verdad ahora la camiseta traía algunas gotas de sangre debido a las heridas que yo le había causado en el cuello y el rostro, eran pequeños rasguños que le había provocado anoche debido a que el tenia su brazo en mi cuello dificultándome el respirar. Era increíble como podía recordarlo con tanta tranquilidad.

-Danny, amor perdóname. Perdí el control de nuevo pero es que el solo hecho de imaginarte al lado de alguien mas me vuelve loco.

-¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando entre nosotros?-ahora podía gritarle todo, creo que ya no me quedaban lagrimas; al parecer me había acabado la reserva que teníamos las personas.

-Si, es obvio que esto sucede porque tenemos mal carácter pero lo podemos controlar si ponemos de nuestra parte podremos salir adelante juntos.

Me di cuenta que si lo seguía escuchando acabaría creyéndole como las otras veces y no podía darme ese lujo. Me levante del piso y con toda mi fuerza lo avente para poder salir, baje las escaleras corriendo y justo cuando llegue a la sala el tiro de mi brazo y me estrelló a la pared justo donde estaba un espejo, el cual se rompió debido al impacto de mi cuerpo contra el. Puso su mano en mi boca para que no pudiera hablar, pensé que iba a golpearme pero en vez de eso empezó a besar mi cuello de una forma desesperada mientras que con el otro brazo libre subia mi vestido y deslizaba su mano hacia arriba por mis caderas. Me monte en él sin poderme resistir a sus caricias y al ver mi respuesta me soltó para que yo también pudiera besarlo. Le besé el cuello, los labios, todo a lo que era capaz de acceder a él en esa posición tan incomoda mientras que mis brazos levantaban su camiseta y la arrojaban hacia el piso.

Subimos a la habitación y fuimos directo a la cama sin separarnos ni un instante, sin dejar de rozar nuestros cuerpos y llenarnos de caricias, algo en mi sabia que hacia mal al permitir que esto continuara su rumbo mientras que la otra parte de mi le decía que cerrara el pico y me dejara disfrutar esto…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<br>Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<p>

Tuvimos la mejor reconciliación de todos los tiempos. Estábamos recostados en la cama en nuestra posición habitual, él rodeándome con sus brazos y yo encima de su pecho.

-Estas mas tranquila?

-Si desde aquí todo se ve mejor.

-Me alegra mucho mi Danny.- el siempre usaba ese tono sobreprotector conmigo después de una pelea pues decía que lo hacia sentirse mas propio de mi.

-Amor lamento todo lo que ocurrió anoche- mire todos los arañazos que Edward traia en el cuello y los de la cara que afortunadamente no eran tan profundos- no se como hemos llegado a este extremo.

-Discúlpame tu a mi he sido un imbécil al dudar de ti anoche en el Club y no solo eso ve lo que te he hecho a ti a la persona que mas amo en el mundo. Eres mi vida entera.- el me miraba como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo, incluso ahora con el maquillaje corrido y algunos golpes en mi rostro y cuerpo.

-Los dos nos equivocamos pero como lo has dicho juntos saldremos adelante.

Bajamos a la cocina tomados de la mano cual novios de secundaria. Edward se ofreció a preparar el desayuno mientras que yo tomaba una ducha, al salir de esta me vestí lo mas comoda que pude ya que me dolia todo el cuerpo. Me puse una pantalonera y tennis, cepillé mi cabello y aplique tanto corrector en mi cara hasta tapar el cardenal de mi pomulo y uno que estaba apareciendo en mi ojo, los dos eran muy sutiles y podrían cubrirse. Por suerte era invierno y podía usar manga larga para tapar los de los brazos.

Cuando baje de nuevo Edward había preparado Hot-Cakes mi desayuno favorito y al lado de mi plato había una rosa lo cual me emocionó. Almorzamos juntos y platicamos de cosas sin importancia. Al parecer los dos teníamos miedo de tocar el tema de la noche anterior.

-Edward hoy teníamos que ver a todos en el departamento de Alice- esto no hubiera sido un problema si no tuviéramos golpes y rasguños visibles.

-Sí y no podemos cancelar amor. Me encantaría quedarme aquí todo el día a tu lado.- me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y no pude más que responderle con una.

-Lo sé ¿Cómo les vamos a explicar esto?

-Pues gracias a Dios no son tan notables los rasguños de mi cara y puedo decir que fue un "accidente" en la cama- me guiñó el ojo pícaramente y sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-De acuerdo, iré a vestirme apropiadamente.

Me puse unos jeans deslavados, una blusa de manga larga negra, esta tapaba todos mis cardenales, y unas botas negras. Noté que estaban apareciendo los brazos de Edward marcados en mi cuello, por lo que opte por una bufanda que los cubriera. No eran muy visibles pero Alice o Rose podrían darse cuenta y no quería el mismo rollo de siempre.

Bajé a la sala y me senté frente al televisor en lo que Edward terminaba de alistarse. No pude dejar de darle vueltas al asunto pensando desde donde habíamos perdido el control…

_Era una tarde de verano, aun no vivía con Edward pero ya éramos novios. Caminaba por el instituto cuando de pronto vi a Jesse un compañero de Historia Universal que sabia que moria por mi._

_-Hey Jesse ¿Cómo estas?- mi platica jámas había sido de coquetería con él solamente como amiga._

_-Danny mmmhhh… bien gracias ¿Y tú?_

_-Muy bien ¿Iras a la fiesta de Alice?_

_-Eso creo, debería preguntarte si tu también pero lógicamente se la respuesta._

_-Si por supuesto que ire- acababa de cumplir un año al lado de Edward y todos apostaban a que terminaría casandome con él._

_Me quede platicando con Jesse un buen rato y de pronto vi como Edward se acercaba hacia nosotros. Tenia un gesto no muy amigable por lo que pensé que había tenido un mal día y justo cuando iba a darle un abrazo, se interpuso entre Jesse y yo poniéndome detrás de su espalda._

_-¿Acaso no te han enseñado a respetar a las novias de otros?- empujó a Jesse y este reaccionó con uno de vuelta por lo que al estar detrás de Edward estuve a punto de caer al piso._

_-¿Oye imbécil que te pasa?, Danny y yo solo platicábamos es una lastima que no tengas confianza en ella.- Jesse le soltó un puñetazo y Edward cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y se le fue encima de tal forma que pensé que lo iba a matar, los dos estaban respondiendo a los golpes mutuamente. Emmett y Jasper se percataron del incidente y corrieron a ayudarme a separarlos. Cuando por fin estos y unos amigos de Jesse lograron separarlos nos alejamos del lugar, Alice y Rose ya habían llegado y trataban de tranquilazar a Edward._

_-Jesse yo lo siento mucho no se que pasó con Edward lo lamento mucho.- me sentía tan culpable de ver su rostro ensangrentado por los golpes recibidos._

_-No te preocupes Danny no fue tu culpa pero dile a tu noviecito que se cuide.- Mark y Sam se lo llevaron casi arrastrando de la escena. No podía creer que hubiera pasado esto y menos con Edward. Todos lo conocían y sabían que era un alumno ejemplar, siempre tranquilo. Jamas había provocado un pleito._

_Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward sentado en una banca junto a un árbol, todos nos veian raro y mas a mi. Seguramente pensarían que yo había sido la culpable de todo este embrollo._

_-Vamos, ve tras el Daniela retenlo, no lo dejes ir.-Edward empezó a gritarme esto a media escuela, no pude evitar llorar debido a que no sabia que pasaba, tal vez alguien le había dicho algo sobre mi que lo hiciera dudar._

_Camine hacia el y lo tome de un brazo jalándolo hacia un lugar mas privado. Los demás fueron tras nosotros y pudimos llegar a una parte mas privada del Instituto._

_-¿Qué diablos te sucede Edward Cullen? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?_

_-Lo hice porque no me dejaste otra opción al estártele ofreciendo a ese imbécil_

_-¿Sabes qué? Quedate con tus malditos celos.- me di la media vuelta y justo en ese momento Edward me jaló por el brazo y me tiró al césped poniéndose encima de mi. Jasper y Emmett reaccionaron y lograron quitármelo de encima mientras que Alice y Rose se acercaron a mi para ayudar a levantarme. Estaba sangrando del brazo debido a la friccion con el piso, era solo un raspon. No le daba importancia sabiendo lo que acababa de pasar, tenia miedo de Edward, de la persona que mas seguridad me brindaba cuando estaba a mi lado._

_-Edward calmate por favor ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le acabas de hacer a Danny?- Jasper, el hermano de Rose y novio de Alice, estaba tan desconcertado como todos allí._

_Tenia tanto miedo que lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarme a los brazos de Edward y abrazarlo con toda mi fuerza. Era algo erróneo sabiendo que el me había provocado sentir ese miedo pero también sabia que el era el único que podía hacer que me sintiera mejor._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

**I snap, "Who's that dude? I don't even know his name."  
>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again.<br>****I guess I don't know my own strength.  
><strong>

De pronto vi a Edward bajar las escaleras de nuestra casa, lo que me saco de mis recuerdos inmediatamente. Llevaba un sweater de cuello de tortuga negro con unos jeans azul oscuro, sin duda se veía hermoso, como un modelo de la campaña de Guess, pero no podía disimular los rasguños en el rostro.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Increible como siempre- notó que había algo en mi voz que reflejaba tristeza, de pronto el peso de la pelea de anoche había caído en mis hombros.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, no me hagas caso. Vámonos que llegaremos tarde.

No pude dejar de atormentarme todo el camino rumbo a la casa de Alice y Jasper. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la pelea, como había empezado y como había ido creciendo poco a poco. Jamas había sido tan fuerte, digo habíamos peleado otras veces e incluso sin querer el me había lastimado. Pero lo de anoche había sido diferente, el nunca me había faltado al respeto en público como anoche en el Club cuando nos topamos al primo de Rose & Jasper, Adrian, y que seguramente estaría hoy en casa de Alice. Solo esperaba no tener otro altercado con Edward por culpa de Adrian, aunque el no hiciera nada. Edward tenia unos estúpidos celos por cualquiera al que yo le hablase o mostrara interés en mi. Yo podía ver que eran ilógicos pues yo solo tenia ojos para él. Aparte comparaba cuando Rose o Emmett tenían pleitos por celos o incluso Alice y Jasper y nunca los vi llegar a los golpes como a Edward y a mi.

Llegamos a la casa de Alice y corrobore que Adrian estaba allí ya que su coche estaba aparcado. Me bajé del coche de Edward y pude ver como este se tensaba. Tomé su mano y justo antes de tocar el timbre Alice nos abrió la puerta.

-Pasen, pasen. Me alegra que vinieran.

Había olvidado que a esta reunión también vendrían mis papás y mi tia junto con los padres de Edward. Mi tia no era muy grande tenia 28 años y podía contarle todo acerca de mi vida con Edward, sabiendo que ella no diría nada pues había pasado por una relación como la mia.

-Danny nos da mucho gusto verte.- mi mamá y papá vivian en México por lo que no los veía muy seguido, la única que vivía aca era mi tia. Mis padres y los Cullen habían sido amigos desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos.

-Mamy a mi también me da mucho gusto verlos.

Pasamos el tiempo hablando acerca de que tal estaba nuestro trabajo y sobre todo la típica presión de mi papá y los papás de Edward de cuando nos casabamos, no es que no me importara mucho pero yo aun no tenia prisa por casarme al igual que mi mamá. Juraban que hacíamos la pareja perfecta y que no deberíamos atrasar la boda, antes yo hubiera pensado eso, me pregunto que opinarían sobre nuestros pleitos tan agresivos como el de esta mañana.

Alice noto algo raro en mi por lo que ella y Rose me sacaron de la platica con el pretexto de que las ayudara con la cena.

-De acuerdo estamos solas. Habla.

-¿De que Alice?- puse mi tono mas inocente y la mire fijamente con la esperanza de que creyera en mi.

-Danny ni Alice ni yo somos tontas. Adrian nos conto lo de anoche en el Club pero sabemos que hay algo peor con respecto a esto.

-Pues Adrian es un metiche al que no le importa lo que pase con mi vida y con la vida de Edward.

-Perfecto entonces Rose y yo también somos metiches.

-No Alice, no.

-¿Entonces?- ante tanta insistencia no tuve mas que contarles la verdad.

-De acuerdo se los contare.

_Estábamos llegando al Club cuando nos topamos con Adrian en la entrada._

_-Hey Danny, Edward ¿Cómo están?_

_-Adrian hola muy bien gracias y ¿Tú?_

_-No me quejo, vaya Danny te ves fabulosa. Edward no cabe duda que te sacaste la lotería con ella.- Adrian me miró de arriba abajo y pude ver como Edward se tensaba con semejante comentario, la verdad es que Adrian ya estaba un poco ebrio y seguramente en sus 5 sentidos jamas habría dicho algo asi. Seguimos caminando hacia nuestra mesa y él se alejó yendo a la mesa que compartía con sus amigos._

_-¿Viste como te vio ese imbécil?_

_-Hay vamos Edward, estaba ebrio y no me importa lo que los demás opinen de mi si no eres tu el que me lo dices.- mala respuesta pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de coraje ante esto. Opté por acariciarle la mejilla y darle un dulce pico en los labios._

_-Osea que puedes dejar que cualquier tipo se meta en tus pantalones pero no vale porque no soy yo. ¡Vaya me tranquilizas mucho Danny!_

_-Edward, mi amor por favor no lo tomes así solo quise decir que eres la única persona con la que me importa estar. No arruines esta noche._

_-Tienes razón mi Danny perdóname vamos a olvidar todo._

_Después de unos tragos nos dirigimos a la pista justo cuando estaba mi canción favorita "Use your love" de Katty Perry. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y pude sentir su aliento tibio en mi oído, susurraba algo que para ser sincera no alcanzaba a captar ya que estaba disfrutando tanto de ese momento juntos. Últimamente habíamos tenido muchos pleitos y esperaba que esa noche olvidaramos todo. _

_Terminó la canción y decidimos regresar a nuestra mesa para tomar un poco más._

_-Danny, amor permíteme un momento no me tardo ¿De acuerdo?_

_-¿A dónde vas Eddy?- siempre que estábamos romanticos y a solas yo le decía Eddy, pues a el no le gustaba mucho que se lo dijera delante de alguien, ya una vez Emmett se había burlado diciendo que era apodo para un oso de peluche como "el pequeño osito teddy"._

_-No me tardo solo espera._

_Vi como se marchaba y me quede disfrutando de la música y mi trago. Pensaba que esta noche iba a ser inolvidable y que al fin todos nuestros problemas se solucionarían. De pronto, el mesero se acerco con un Martini para mí lo cual era raro pues no había pedido otro aun._

_-Señorita disculpe, el joven de allá desea invitarle esta copa.- pude ver que el joven era un tipo que nos había estado observando durante mucho tiempo. Estaba con un grupo de amigos y podía jurar que muy ebrio._

_-Oh! Dígale al joven que es muy amable de su parte, pero que no lo puedo aceptar._

_-De acuerdo señorita._

_El mesero se acerco con el hombre y le dijo mi negativa, por lo que él optó por tomar la copa y acercarse a mi mesa._

_-Hola soy Sebastian. ¿Por qué no me has aceptado el trago? ¿Hay algo de malo?_

_-Bueno Sebastian es que vengo acompañada por si no lo habías notado y creo que a mi novio no le gustara mucho la idea._

_-¿Y donde esta tu novio?_

_-Fue al baño- mentí- y te aseguro que no tarda en regresar._

_-Pues es muy egoísta de su parte que no te comparta con los demás._

_Empecé a discutir con él y de la manera más educada rechazar sus invitaciones._

_-Amor ¿Esta todo bien?- era Adrian al parecer se había percatado de la insistencia de este tipo. Elegí seguirle el juego._

_-Si amor Sebastian me estaba preguntando el nombre de mi bebida eso es todo._

_Sebastian se disculpó con Adrian y se regresó a su mesa donde pude ver que su grupo de amigos se burlaba de él. Le articule un gracias a Adrian que solo respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó enseguida de mí._

_-Si yo fuera Edward no te dejaría sola. ¿Dónde se metió eh?_

_-No lo sé solo dijo que regresaba pero no me dijo hacia donde iba.- debido a la música nos teníamos que acercar mas de lo necesario para oir bien._

_Platicamos un poco de la próxima boda de Emmett con Rose y de que pronto Edward y yo deberíamos ser los siguientes. No me di cuenta cuando llego Edward y no estaba muy contento con la presencia de Adrian en nuestra mesa._

_-¿Te importa?_

_-Edward, Adrian justo me estaba ayudando a alejar a un imbécil que se me acercó y…_

_-Daniela no necesita que nadie la proteja y menos tú.- sonaba bastante enfadado, lo cual me molesto ya que Adrian solo trataba de ayudar._

_-Edward por favor, controlate._

_-Oh claro ¿No prefieres que los deje solos para que se revuelquen juntos? Tal vez necesiten mas privacidad._

_-Ey no voy a permitir que le hables así a Danny ante todo ella es una dama._

_-No estes tan seguro- el comentario de Edward me saco de quicio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarme al respeto asi?_

_-Cierra la boca Edward. Vámonos._

_-¿Segura que te quieres ir amor? Seria mejor que pasaras mas tiempo con tu amante, no lo ves muy seguido._

_Edward se alejo de nosotros y yo no podía dejarlo ir asi._

_-Adrian lamento todo esto, de verdad. Necesito irme gracias por todo._

_-No te preocupes Danny ¿Segura que te quieres ir con él? No lo veo muy bien._

_-No Adrian estoy bien. Gracias._

_Me despedí de Adrian y justo cuando buscaba a Edward, pues sabia que no era capaz de dejarme aquí, me tope con la escena de este saludando a una rubia despampanante que lo tenia agarrado del brazo muy cariñosamente. Esto alteró mis nervios y pude sentir como los celos me quemaban las venas, me dirigí hacia ellos capaz de hacer lo que sea por recuperar a Edward._

_-Al fin te encuentro amor- hice que esta ultima palabra sonara como un reproche y lo tome del brazo libre que tenia. Pude ver que tenia un ramo de flores en la mano ¿Acaso se lo había comprado a ella?_

_-Lamento haber interrumpido la cita cariño, espero que no te moleste._

_-En lo absoluto bebé.- le lance una mirada envenenada a la tipa y esta lo soltó del brazo- espero yo no estar interrumpiendo la tuya._

_-Oh! No, para nada es lo que crees. Tu debes ser Danny ¿Cierto? Yo soy Andrea Counchester es un gusto conocerte al fin.- extendió su mano hacia mi y por cortesía la salude.- conozco a Edward del Instituto, Arte contemporáneo._

_-Bueno creo que debemos irnos, me dio mucho gusto verte Anddy- Edward me jaló por el brazo, podía sentir como usaba toda su fuerza en mí._

_Me arrastró hacia la puerta del Club, empujaba a la gente, estaba desesperado por salir de ahí y me estaba lastimando._

_-Edward suéltame me estas lastimando. Me duele.- logre safarme justo en la puerta de salida, por lo que corrí hacia el estacionamiento._

_-¿Te quieres ir ah? Corre ve y alcanza a Adrian, vamos.- me agarró de nuevo por el brazo. Me aventó hacia el lado del Club, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme. Pero tenia mas miedo de lo que él pudiera hacerse._

_-Amor por favor, no es lo que piensas dejame explicarte bien.- lagrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, sinceramente no sabia que hacer._

_-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Que me estabas viendo la cara de imbécil con el estúpido de Adrian adentro y yo que te había comprado flores ¡Que iluso!- me grito delante de las personas que se encontraban afuera, todos volteaban a vernos. Incluso no me había percatado que aun llevaba el arreglo. ¡Y yo que pensaba que eran para Andrea! Eso explicaba su desaparición que ahora me pesaba tanto._

_-No tenia idea de que me hubieras comprado flores, pensé que eran para Andrea- bufó ante mi respuesta y me aventó el arreglo a la cara. Pude esquivarlo._

_De pronto se acercaron un par de tipos hacia nosotros parecían amables._

_-Amigo creo que esa manera de comportarte con tu novia._

_-¿Y a ti que diablos te importa?_

_-¡Edward ya basta!- me dirigí hacia los chicos tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible.-Escuchen gracias por su ayuda es muy amable pero estamos._

_-¿Segura? Tu novio no suena muy bien que digamos._

_-Vaya Danny te llueven las propuestas esta noche. Con suerte acepten un three way*._

_-No me hables así Edward vámonos a la casa ya._

_-Chicos de verdad muchas gracias por su ayuda con permiso._

_Caminé hacia el coche lo mas rápido que pude. La cara me ardía de vergüenza al pensar que toda esa gente había visto como me había tratado Edward. Él caminaba tras de mi, no decía nada pero podía saber que su furia había calmado._

_Condujo hacia nuestra casa. No hablamos en todo el camino, mis lagrimas caian silenciosamente, se suponía que esta seria una noche inolvidable para nosotros pero yo no me refería a esto. Cuando al fin llegamos abri la puerta y aventé mis cosas hacia el sillón quería tomar mis cosas y largarme a casa de mi tia, ella podría entenderme._

_-Danny yo lo siento mucho. Nose que me pasó soy un idiota- se acercó a mi ya que yo estaba dándole la espalda y no pensaba voltearlo a ver. Me abrazó pero yo lo avente, algo que lo desconcertó pues siempre después de un pleito asi yo lo consolaba y le repetía que no había problema. Eso se había acabado._

_-Vete al infierno.- corrí a nuestra habitación y el fue detrás de mi. Agarre una maleta y empezaba a empacar mis cosas cuando Edward me agarró por los brazos y me lanzó a la cama. _

_-¿Te quieres largar? ¡Pues lo siento tu no sales de aquí!. ¿Quieres largarte a revolcarte con ese imbécil?- estaba encima de mí y me sujetaba por los brazos. Me sentía indefensa ante él._

_-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- al decir esto pude sentír como apretaba mas mis muñecas algo que realmente dolia. Opte por algo para calmarlo.-Amor por favor no podemos llegar a estos extremos, me estas lastimando. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me voy a ir con otra persona? Yo te amo._

_Se levantó, solo tenia una oportunidad de salir de ahí. Estar encerrados en un cuarto no era lo mejor. Corri hacia la puerta y justo cuando iba a salir me jaló del cabello y me aventó a la pared. Me sujetaba de la cara y yo luchaba por zafarme de sus brazos._

_El resto de la noche fue lo mismo. No recuerdo cuando nos quedamos dormidos._

**Chicas comenten si les gusta mi historia(: procurare subir capi todos los dias**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

**We know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
>That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky<br>Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
>You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?<br>**

-Danny eso es horrible. ¿Cómo puedes aguantar eso?- Rose me abrazó, me di cuenta que Alice estaba callada y no me miraba.

-¿Alice estas bien?

-No, no estoy bien. No puedo creer que ese hombre sea mi hermano. ¿Te lastimo físicamente?

No sabia que decir, era difícil decirle a Alice que si pero mas difícil seria mostrarle mis cardenales. Me arme de valor y me quite la bufanda.

-¡Oh por Dios! Danny eso es horrible, nuestros padres tienen que saberlo.- automáticamente la tome por el brazo, no quería que nadie supiera que pasaba entre nosotros. Era una mala racha que pronto superaríamos y no necesitaba que todos juzgaran nuestra relación. Que mis papás supieran todo me aterró.

-Alice por favor no digas nada te lo imploró.- mi voz se quebró.

-Danny no nos podemos quedar calladas. Alice tiene razón debemos decirle a todos.

-De acuerdo no me dejan otra opción. Si dicen algo no volveré a confiar en ustedes y por lo tanto no les volveré a decir nada de lo que pase entre Edward y yo.- sabía que chantajearlas estaba mal, pero tenia que defender a Edward.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Pero no puedo creer que estes de acuerdo con esto.

-No Rose, lo siento Danny pero nuestros papás deben de saber.

No debería haber dicho nada, ahora realmente estaba en problemas. Tenia que convencer a Alice de que lo mejor era quedarse callada. Justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina Edward entró por un par de cervezas y nos miro fijamente.

-¿Qué traman? Ver a las tres juntas realmente me da miedo.- nos dio una de sus sonrisas que en cualquier otro momento me hubiera derretido.

-Que sínico eres Edward.- Alice se le acercó y le planto una cachetada. Este la miró desconcertado e inmediatamente volteo a verme en busca de una explicación…

-¿Me pueden decir que carajos pasa aquí?

-Oh por supuesto que yo te voy a decir Edward y créeme que si la bofetada de Alice te dolió no sabes lo que yo soy capaz de hacer.- todos sabíamos que Rose iba al gimnasio pero jamas pensé que fuera capaz de usar un gancho contra alguno de nosotros.

-Ok por lo visto están muy enojadas conmigo ¿Cierto? Ahora solo alguna debe decirme porque.

-Eres un maldito…

-Alice ¡Basta! No voy a permitir que le hables asi ¿De acuerdo?

-Oh claro Danny sentimos mucho esto sabiendo que tu pagas las consecuencias.

-Rose ¿Por qué no hablas claro y me dices porque están asi tu y Alice?

-Bueno es que ni yo ni Alice queremos que castigues a Danny

-¿A que te refieres?

-Rose basta

-No Danny o ¿Es que tienes miedo de que te pegue otra vez?

Edward y yo nos quedamos helados ante tal respuesta. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Edward hacia conmigo, quería salir pitando de allí lo mas pronto posible. No supe como él se acercó a mi y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, besó mi mejilla y enfrentó a Rose y Alice que esperaban una respuesta.

-Yo no se que decir, se que hice mal y me porte como un poco hombre, un imbécil pero créanme yo no soy así. Jamas he sido así tu lo sabes Rose y sinceramente no se que me pasó.

-¿No sabes que te paso? Bueno pues en ese caso yo no se quien eres tú, yo conocía a un cuñado lindo, tierno y sobretodo caballeroso. ¿Dónde lo dejaste? Porque lo quiero de vuelta.

-Rose basta, es mi hermano y Danny es como mi hermana al igual que tu creo que debemos ayudarlos.

-Claro Alice le daré a Danny un cuchillo y tu dale a Edward un latigo ¿O lo prefieres al revés?

-Basta todos.-Rose sonaba realmente molesta, debería de calmar las cosas. Me dirigí hacia Edward y acaricie su mejilla- Tú, no quiero oir que te disculpes de nuevo ni que te llames de alguna otra forma ¿Vale? Y tu Rose agradezco todo lo que haces por mi pero preferiría que no te metas en esto. Alice esto también va para ti.

-Mi amor ellas tienen razón y Rose tendría que matarme por haberte hecho esto.

-Vaya al menos lo aceptas.

-Rose ¡por favor!

-Vale ya todos estamos mal debemos de calmarnos y yo diría que platicaramos esto con nuestros papás Edward y con tus papás Danny.

-Alice ya te dije que no.

-Ey amor tal vez la idea de mi hermana no sea tan descabellada.

Tuvo que tomar todo mi autocontrol para no soltarme llorando. Sabia perfectamente que pasaría si mis papás supieran esto. Me alejarían de el.

No es lo mismo quererme alejar de Edward en medio de un pleito cuando los dos tenemos la cabeza caliente a que mis papás me alejen de él sin ninguna oportunidad de volverlo a ver.

-No Edward, no. Yo se lo que pasaría si mis papás se enteran. Nos separarían.

-Ey- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a verlo a los ojos.- escuchame bien, yo no voy a permitir que nadie nos separe ¿De acuerdo?

-Pues entonces no digas nada.- me arroje sobre sus brazos y lo abrace fuertemente. El solo hecho de pensar que podían alejarme de él me hacia temblar. No veía una sola mañana sin Edward. Mi vida terminaría sin él. Sinceramente preferiría que él mismo fuera el que acabara con mi vida a vivir la vida sin su compañía.

Justo en ese momento entraron Emmett y Carlisle. Habíamos demorado mucho y creo que empezaban a sospechar. Por el rabillo del ojo mire a Rose y le lance una mirada suplicante para que no dijera nada. Esta pareció entenderme y solo asintió.

-Ey ¿Se puede saber que tanto hacen aquí?- Emmett mostraba un tono burlon en su voz y Carlisle solo nos miraba de forma perspicaz, como si supiera que algo malo pasaba.

-Papá queremos hablar contigo

-Claro Edward ¿Qué pasa?- este simplemente seria el fin, si Edward decía algo no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Edward, por favor ahora no cielo tal vez mas al rato. ¿Para que arruinar un momento tan lindo en familia simplemente por una sospecha?- todos me miraban confundidos tuve que decir lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿A que te refieres con una sospecha Danny?

-Bueno Carlisle no queríamos decir nada aun porque como te dije solo es una sospecha pero tal vez a Edward le den un trabajo en LA y nos tendremos que mudar.

-¿Es cierto eso Edward?

-Eh… si, si es cierto.-Edward me miraba confundido, no sabia que decir.- pero como dice Danny es una sospecha, nada concreto aun.

-Bueno pues si es asi, me alegro por ustedes y no se detengan por nosotros.

-Gracias papá.

Regresamos a la estancia donde estaban todos y nos incorporamos a la charla, yo siempre tratando de esquivar la mirada de Adrian o de Rose, esta ultima me veía decepcionada y lamentaba haberla hecho sentir asi.

Llego la hora de despedirnos y el primero en irse fue Adrian junto con mis papás.

-Danny mi amor me dio mucho gusto verte y saber que estas feliz al lado de Edward. Espero que pronto podamos estar organizando su boda.- mi papá siempre buscaba que yo hiciera lo correcto pensando que a largo plazo esa seria mi felicidad.

-Danny a mi me alegra mas el saber que estas satisfecha con tus decisiones y realmente no me importa si no te casas nunca siempre y cuando seas feliz.- mamá solo buscaba que yo hiciera y deshiciera mi vida, que me equivocara y reivindicara mi camino. Buscaba que yo misma forjase mi felicidad, pero que a la vez me diera cuenta que no siempre es fácil. Aun no podía creer que ella fuera la primera en apoyarnos junto con Esme para que Edward y yo viviéramos juntos.

-Gracias a los dos por haber venido. Realmente me hacen falta.

-Tu también nos haces falta mi amor.

Me despedi de cada uno con un largo abrazo y deseándoles un buen viaje de vuelta a casa. A Adrian solo pude dedicarle una sonrisa y un hasta pronto. No deseaba provocar a Edward después de que este se acercara a él y le pidiera una disculpa por lo de anoche, argumentando su embriagues.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato con Carlisle y Esme. Hasta que decidimos que deberíamos regresar a casa.

**Chicas comenten si les gusta mi historia(: procurare subir capi todos los dias**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

**Todo marchaba bien,**

**eso parecía en su primera luna de miel**

**juró serle de por vida fiel**

**y ella a él,**

**una historia como otra cualquiera**

**quién les ve y quién les viera**

Pasaron los días y todo marchaba bien a pesar de que Rose seguía molesta conmigo. Alice me había perdonado y se mostraba al igual que siempre con Edward. Nuestra vida se limita a simplemente disfrutar de nuestras vidas juntos tanto como se nos permitiese, no mas de esas absurdas peleas.

-Amor ¿Sabes que pronto cumpliremos 4 años de relación?

-Edward lógicamente lo se duhh! ¿Cómo crees que lo olvidaría?

-No se últimamente estas tan ocupada que pensé que lo habías olvidado.- se acerco a mi por la espalda y deposito un beso en mi cuello que encendió cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

-Por supuesto que no, es algo tan tonto que lo menciones.- me gire para estar de frente con el y poder ver besarlo.

-Bueno entonces sabras que nuestro aniversario es este viernes ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Este viernes?- no podía creerlo, pensaba que al menos faltaban unas 3 semanas, me había pillado con la guardia baja.

-Si amor es este viernes y sinceramente no suenas muy convencida de recordarlo.

-Lo siento pensé que aun faltaba tiempo.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo.-me dedico una de sus sonrisas que volcaba mi mundo interior y me hacia volar.- lo único que quiero es que el viernes te arregles como solo tu sabes hacerlo porque iremos a cenar.

-¿Se puede saber a donde?

-Mmmhhh… no lo creo.

-Oh vamos Eddy necesito saber que ponerme.- hice un puchero y puse mis ojos fijos en los de él. Siempre que le pedía algo de esta forma lo conseguía.

-Es fácil. Vete de compras con Alice y Rose para que te compres un hermoso vestido. Será una noche muy especial.

El jueves por la mañana Alice y Rose pasaron por mi. Alice como siempre sonaba muy animada ante la idea de un dia de compras juntas. Como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, Rose no abrió la boca en todo el camino. Se mostraba fría e indiferente ante mis intentos por establecer una conversación. Llegamos al centro comercial y decidimos almorzar primero. Nos sentamos en un restaurant de comida rápida, Rose y yo siempre teníamos gustos similares, a diferencia de Alice. Conseguí quedarme a solas con ella y hablar de frente.

-De acuerdo Rose aviéntalo.

-¿Aventar que Danny?

-Se que sigues molesta por la discusión de la vez pasada. No debería de haberme comportado asi, tu solo te preocupabas por mi. De verdad lo siento.

-Danny es que aun no puedo creer que tu y Edward hayan llegado a esos extremos, ustedes eran la pareja perfecta y sobre todo no entiendo como puedes dejar que te trate asi. No pretendo entrometerme en tu relación pero, diablos, ¡Todo se te esta yendo a la mierda!

-Rose yo… no se que decir- a decir verdad era cierto, yo no sabia que decir ante esto. Ese era mi miedo mas grande, el que todo se saliera de control y perder a la única persona que me importaba en la vida.

-Claro que no sabes que decir Danny porque sabes que es cierto.

Opte por abrirle mi corazón, algo que jamas había hecho con nadie hasta ahora, y confesarle todo.

-Rose, se que para ti es difícil entenderme y entender los motivos por los que yo sigo soportando todo esto. Pero solo te pido que te pongas en mi lugar, solo trata de entender mi postura, ¿Que pasaría si tu vivieras lo que yo vivo?, ¿No querrías intentar salvar tu relación después de tanto tiempo? Digo mirame, mañana cumplo 4 años de relación con Edward, y esto no siempre fue asi. Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y el a mi, hemos vivido momentos hermosos que no deben ser opacados por una mala racha. Tu sabes que el y yo tenemos mal carácter y tal vez por eso suceda esto.

La había dejado sin habla. Podía sentir como vacilaba ante su respuesta y después de unos largos segundos me respondió.

-Danny se que hice mal al prejuzgar todo, pero también quiero que entiendas mi postura ¿Cómo crees que me siento al verte asi, al verlos asi? Sin duda quiero a Edward pues lo conozco desde hace mucho, pero tu para mi eres como mi hermana, como la hermana que jamas he tenido. Recuerdo mucho que cuando mis padres murieron tus papás fueron los únicos que mas o menos se les asemejaron, me cuidaban y procuraban. No digo que los padres de Alice, Edward y Emmett no lo hicieran, pero yo sentía un lazo muy especial a los tuyos. Con ellos era natural el hecho de comportarnos y no siempre trataron de confortarme, me dieron mi espacio. Por lo que me duele que tu estes pasando esto. Quiero que realmente sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo y no dudes ni un momento en recurrir a mi. Creo que es un poco lógico que trates de salvar tu relación, pues al igual que tu yo también recuerdo cuando la relación que llevabas con Edward no era asi, y eso no fue hace mucho.

-Rose tu también eres como mi hermana lo sabes y te quiero mucho.

-Yo también Danny por eso si vas a seguir con Edward quiero que me prometas algo ¿Vale?

-Claro lo que quieras.

-Prometeme que jamas vas a volver a permitir que Edward te ponga una mano encima ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Rose te lo prometo.

Después de esto todo volvió a nuestra antigua normalidad. Comimos y decidimos empezar a hacer nuestro recorrido de compras.

-¡Alice sinceramente no se que comprar!- dije exasperada luego de ver 2 tiendas. Sabia que el problema no era buscar un atuendo, era buscar el tipo de atuendo.

-Bueno vamos Danny. ¿No me digas que Edward no te dio una pista de a donde iban a ir?

-No Alice, si el lo hubiera hecho no estaría dudando en que comprarme.

-Bueno resulta que a mi si. Por lo que supongo que yo tendre que ayudarte a escoger tu atuendo.

Después de ver algunos vestidos Alice y Rose decidieron que el mejor era un vestido negro straple corto, era corrugado de enfrente y se ceñía a mi cuerpo. El escote era tipo corazón y sin duda alguna me veía espectacular.

Terminamos exhaustas después del recorrido y fuimos de regreso a nuestras respectivas casas.

Cuando llegue a la mia Edward estaba sentado en nuestra sala viendo un partido de futbol americano, relajado tanto que no me escucho llegar.

-Ey allí.- dije deslizando mis manos desde sus hombros hasta su pecho y abrazandolo.

-Ey hermosa. ¡Regresaste!- se paro inmediatamente y salto del sillón justo a mi lado para abrazarme y darme el mejor beso de bienvenida.

-Bueno todos esos vestidos me seducían pero sabia que no te podía abandonar por un Gucci o un Prada.

-Me alegra que nuestro amor este encima de todas las marcas.-bromeo y me dedico esa sonrisa suya.

Puse una pizza en el horno para que cenaramos y mientras esta estaba lista, Edward tomo una ducha mientras que yo me cambiaba a una comoda pantalonera de algodón y tennis. Cuando la pizza estuvo lista coloque dos rebanadas en el plato de Edward y una en el mio.

Pude ver que Edward me espiaba, odiaba que hiciera eso porque me hacia sentir miedo. No miedo de que el me fuera hacer algo pero siempre había tenido un ligero delirio de persecución del que todos se aprovechaban para asustarme.

-Te estoy viendo Edward.

-Lo se, solo quería asustarte un poco. –siempre me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas pero esta me revelaba algo mas.

-¿Se puede saber porque estas tan feliz?

-Mmmmhhh… tal vez porque estoy al lado de la mujer que amo y esta me ama también, o tal vez porque mañana será un dia muy especial.

-Bueno también yo estoy al lado del hombre que amo y cierto mañana es un dia muy especial. ¡Nuestro aniversario!- se burlo de mi grito y seguimos comiendo.

Justamente después de cenar el se puso a ver televisión de nuevo y yo argumente que tenia que acomodar la ropa para lavar y me fui a nuestro cuarto para envolver el regalo de aniversario de Edward. Eran unos 3 tickets para ir al superbowl del próximo año que no estaba muy lejos. Había esperado tanto por ver su cara, se que sonaba raro que tuviera que envolver los tickets pero había decidido meterlos en una caja junto con una corbata negra de seda que había comprado hoy para el en el centro comercial. Jamas sabria lo que era.

Cuando termine escondi el regalo debajo de mi armario, para que no lo pudiera descubrir.

Regrese a la sala y el aun estaba viendo otro tonto partido de futbol, ¡Que ideas! Sin duda el regalo que le daría seria el mejor.

Nos fuimos a dormir y justo a las 12 de la madrugada Edward me despertó.

-Amor.

-Uhmm… ¿Edward? ¿Qué quieres? Son las 12

-Feliz aniversario.- beso mis labios y me dejo volver a dormir. Yo solamente susurre un igualmente y le correspondi el beso, estaba muy dormida para emocionarme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

**Soy feliz asi, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti,**

**como cada pétalo a su rosa,**

**tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos.**

**¿Conocerte fue casualidad? ¿O causa del destino?**

Me levante tempranísimo y prepare el almuerzo favorito de Edward: Tostadas francesas. El aun estaba dormido y le lleve el desayuno a la cama junto con su regalo, que era una caja enorme.

-Eddy amor despierta.

-Uhmmm… 15 minutos mas por favor

-No, despierta tonto ¡Feliz aniversario!.- se dio la vuelta y mas dormido que despierto me beso.

-Hey ahora si ya estas despierta. Feliz aniversario. Gracias por estos 4 años tan maravillosos, realmente empecé a vivir mi vida cuando aceptaste ser mi novia.- casi lloro cuando Edward me dijo estas palabras y lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo.

-Te amo Eddy

-Y yo te amo mas.

Me zafé de su abrazo para entregarle su regalo mientras el claramente moria por almorzar. Se lo entregue y pude ver la emoción en sus ojos, el siempre había sido un niño que se emocionaba con los regalos.

-Amor no debiste haberte molestado, espero que no te importe que te entregue el tuyo hasta en la noche.

-Por supuesto que no. Ábrelo espero y te guste.

Lo abrió y encontró la corbata de seda negra. Vi que le había gustado pero sinceramente no era lo que el esperaba como regalo de aniversario.

-Vaya amor es… hermosa. Muchas gracias.

-Oye no has revisado bien la caja tal vez encuentres algo mas.

Miro inmediatamente hacia la caja y encontró un sobre con los 3 tickets para el Superbowl, su cara se ilumino y se lanzo sobre mi en un abrazo.

-Eres increíble ¿Sabias? No puedo creer que los hayas conseguido. Justo siento que te amo mas ahorita que hace 15 minutos.

No pude mas que reir ante tal insinuación.

-Bueno me agrada mucho que los boletos hagan la diferencia en nuestra relación y tu amor por mi crezca gracias a un monton de hombres sudando y golpeándose por un balón.

-Oh! Vamos no quise decir eso, solo que me has pillado con tu regalo.

Edward repitió una y otra vez lo grandioso que había sido mi regalo. A mediodía el decidió que tenia que hacer unas cosas, sabia que iba a arreglar lo de mi regalo, y yo empece a arreglarme para la noche.

Aplique mil y una mascarillas a mi rostro y crema a todo mi cuerpo, quería lucir perfecta. Termine a las 6 y Edward aun no llegaba, me preocupe por lo que le mande un texto y el me respondió diciendo que estaba bien y solo había pasado a casa de Emmett y Rose para presumir su regalo.

Tome una ducha y al salir seque mi cabello y decidi rizarlo de las puntas para que tomara un toque sofisticado. Mientras hacia esto llego Edward y empezó a alistarse al igual que yo. Tomo una ducha y se vistió con un traje negro que combino con la hermosa corbata negra que le había regalado. Lucia espectacular.

Cuando al fin estuve lista eran las 8:30 de la noche, Edward no podía creer que había pasado todo el dia arreglándome.

-Es algo injusto ¿Sabes? Pasas todo el dia arreglándote y justo parece que no puedes ser mas hermosa, ¡Bam! Lo logras.

-Callate tonto, tu también luces increíble.

-Bueno no había querido decirlo pero si.- me guiño el ojo y yo solo le pegue en el brazo.- quien diría que una hermosa corbata hace la diferencia.

Llegamos a mi restaurant favorito. Siempre lo había adorado porque era lujoso y sofisticado. Como me habían enseñado a ser desde pequeña, el camarero nos asigno la mejor mesa y nos dio los menús, pedimos nuestra orden y una botella de champagne.-La mejor había- dicho Edward.

-Danny quiero que sepas que te amo como jamas he amado en mi vida y como jamas amare a nadie mas que no seas tu.- sus palabras me sorprendieron ya que había comenzado de pronto sin el menor indicio alguno.

-Edward yo también te amo lo sabes y…

-No, espera quiero que me escuches ¿Vale? Eres sin duda la mujer mas especial en mi vida, hemos pasado unos 4 años maravillosos sin duda alguna. También quiero pedirte perdón por lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses, mi conducta no ha sido la mejor y sin duda he hecho lo que jamas pensé hacerle a la persona que tiene mi corazón. Es por eso que necesito que sepas que quiero compartir mi vida a tu lado. Necesito poder despertar el dia de mañana y saber que eres realmente mia y que nada nos va a separar.

Dios! Jamas pensé dudar ante esto pero lo estaba haciendo sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigía Edward y no podía creerlo.

Se arrodillo junto a mi y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, cuando la abrió supe que no estaba equivocada. Era un anillo de compromiso.

-Daniela Agron ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ...

_**perdon por haberme desaparecido un tiempo pero prometo actualizar mas seguido(:**_

_**Gracias por leerme ale1234**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

**Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
>This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand<br>Square feet of it to the ground**

Todo el restaurant se dio cuenta de ello y en menos de un segundo teníamos la atención de todos, expectativos a mi respuesta.

-Danny no te quiero presionar pero, ¿Me voy a tener que quedar mas tiempo de rodillas?

-Edward yo…

En ese momento llego el camarero con la botella de champagne, gracias a Dios el no se percato de lo que pasaba hasta que estuvo en la mesa y distrajo la atención de todos.

Vi el rostro de Edward decaer e intentar levantarse. –Vale amor no importa si no estas lista entiendo y créeme que no va a cambiar en nada nuestros sen…

-Acepto.- todos estaban intrigados y se escuchaban susurros de las demás personas. Nadie podía creer como yo tardaba tanto en contestar y cuando Edward iba a levantarse, comprendí que seria terriblemente bochornoso decirle que no y digo no es que me importara mucho pasar el resto de mi vida al lado del hombre que amo.

-¿Qué?- Edward aun no lo comprendía.

-¡Que acepto tonto!- todo el restaurant estalló en aplausos, debido a que se lo grite, y Edward coloco el anillo en mi dedo corazón. Era realmente hermoso, de oro blanco y con un diamante rodeado de pequeños zafiros. Me había perdido en el anillo cuando Edward me besó en la mejilla para captar mi atención.

-Gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por un momento pensé que no ibas a aceptar.

-¡Claro que no! Solo que me sorprendiste, me dejaste sin habla.- ¡Por supuesto que si! Lo había dudado por un segundo, Dios ahora mismo no estaba cien por ciento segura.

Cenamos y decidimos marcharnos a nuestra casa. Juro que sentía como si fuéramos a llegar nuestra luna de miel. Estaba tan nerviosa y Edward lo captó en un segundo.

-¿Sucede algo amor?

-No, es solo que aun sigo en shock por todo…

-Danny quiero que sepas que si aun no estas lista sabré esperarte. Entendería perfectamente que no te quisieras casar conmigo.- su rostro decayó notablemente, me hacia sentir culpable y muy mal.

-No, por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo y todo lo que esto implica. Pero ya te dije me has pillado con la guardia baja, no me lo esperaba y…

-¿O es que acaso hay alguien mas?- de un momento a otro había cambiado, su rostro era ahora furia total. Podía ver los celos en su mirada, ¿Cómo diablos había cambiado? ¿Acaso era bipolar?

-¡Wow, que rápido cambias de humor Edward! ¿Qué diablos te sucede?- me gire para ir directo a la cocina y dejar un poco de espacio entre nosotros, realmente no quería que esta noche terminara mal. No alcance a dar 2 pasos cuando el ya me tenia sujetada por la muñeca y tiro bruscamente de mi para que estuviéramos frente a frente.

-¡Contéstame! ¿Hay alguien mas?

-¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando!

-No hasta que me contestes.- en sus ojos podía ver la rabia y los celos, pero yo ya no iba a quedarme como una tonta. Eso había cambiado.

-¡No! No hay nadie mas. Pero esto me ha servido para darme cuenta que no me quiero casar contigo.- aventé el anillo al piso y me di media vuelta. Un berrinche de una niña pequeña genial.

-Danny, no perdóname. Me sobresalte, perdi el control pero te juro que no volverá a pasar ¿Ok?- su humor había cambiado totalmente, tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y empezó a besar mi cuello. Sabia que no estaba bien pero que hubiera empezado a hacer esto no ayudaba mucho.

-No, escúchame- lo aparte de mi con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, aunque mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos que lo regresara y continuáramos como si nada.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? Hace menos de dos horas me estabas jurando que esto no voveria a suceder y ¡Ve! Asi de rápido se esfumo tu promesa.

-De acuerdo perdí la cabeza y se que no es excusa por lo que acabo de hacer, pero es que tu realmente no sabes lo que es el pensar que te puedo perder. Es… indescriptible, siento que pierdo todas y cada una de las razones para vivir.

-Edward no, yo ya no puedo con esto.- hice todo lo posible por no llorar, todo iba tan bien que por un momento pensé lo habíamos logrado y habíamos vencido nuestra mala racha. ¡Que ilusa!- y créeme que he soportado mucho más de lo que nadie lo habría hecho, por eso tome una decisión.

-Lo se, se que no vas a querer aceptar el anillo y me lo tengo bien merecido pero te juro que voy a luchar por ganarme de nuevo tu confianza y tu amor has…

-No, no solo no aceptare el anillo, me voy del apartamento, quiero alejarme un tiempo de ti…


	8. Chapter 8 parte I

**Capitulo VIII**

**Baby please come back! It wasn't you, baby, it was me!  
>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems.<br>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano.  
>All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though.<br>****Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk!**

**PVE**

El mundo empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, no entendía como hace 15 minutos tenia a la mujer que mas amaba a mi lado, seguro de que dentro de poco seria mi esposa para siempre y ahora me había quedado sin ella.

No podía dejarla ir, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a tiempo para detenerla. Vi como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y se daba media vuelta hacia nuestro cuarto. Instintivamente la seguí, diablos la seguiría al fin del mundo, pero seguía sin poder decir una palabra. Me quede parado en la puerta del dormitorio y poco a poco entendí lo que estaba haciendo, una maleta para irse de mi lado.

-¡Estás loca si crees que te vas a ir de mi lado!- las palabras salieron de mi boca y no supe como en menos de un segundo estaba encima de ella. La arroje sobre la cama y atrape sus manos entre las mias, podía ver el miedo en su rostro pero no podía dejarla ir.

-Edward calmate por favor. No quiero pelear, no hoy.- su rostro reflejaba un miedo indescriptible, ¡Me tenia miedo a mi! Pero todo esto no me hacia reaccionar, no podía soportar que ella me abandonara.

-Entonces no te vayas, quedate por favor.- trataba de calmarme, de entrar en razón y no tenia la voluntad necesaria para hacerlo, la única persona que podía hacer esto era ella.

-Edward no podemos seguir así, solo te pido tiempo, tal vez unos días lejos nos servirán.- entendí a lo que se refería, tomo todo de mi para no amarrarla a la cama y dejarla aquí conmigo, pero sabia que estaba mal por lo que tome la decisión mas difícil de toda mi vida. La dejaría ir.

Me aleje y no hable en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo haciendo la maleta. Poco a poco me consumía la idea de que tal vez nosotros no volveríamos a estar juntos. ¿Cómo demonios habíamos acabado asi? Se suponía que este seria un dia inolvidable, en el que estaríamos juntos para siempre y todo habría sido felicidad. Ahorita ella empacaba sus cosas y se dirigía a no se donde, lejos de mí.

Terminó de hacer su maleta y se dirigió a donde yo estaba las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, al igual que a mi le dolia, esperaba que realmente fuera lo mejor para los dos.

-Edward, entiende que no hago esto porque no te amo, es porque te amo que hago esto. Prométeme que vas a estar bien y no haras nada estúpido ¿Ok?

-Si, no te preocupes.- me dio una sonrisa y yo solo pude tratar de responderle con una débil. No sabia si después de esto volveria a sonreir.

-Bien entonces me voy, tal vez mañana venga por unas cosas mas o mande a Ali…

-No, no te puedes ir sola ahora es muy peligroso.

-Crei que habías entendido todo, ya no lo hagas mas difícil.

-Lo entendí perfectamente, tu no te necesitas ir. El que se va soy yo.- como diablos había dejado que hiciera su maleta y tratara de irse, era muy poco cortes de mi parte. Aparte los papás de Danny no estaban aquí y ella no esta acostumbrada a lidiar con problemas tan graves, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarle la casa e irme a un hotel, tal vez a un bar y refugiarme en mi y una buena botella de whisky.

-No, Edward la casa es tuya, yo me vine a vivir aquí por lo tanto yo soy la que debo irme.

-¿Y a donde iras?- no contesto, era lógico que no había pensado en esto. Otra razón mas para dejarle la casa.- Ves no sabes a donde ir, en la mañana vendre por mis cosas.- mientras las palabras salian de mi boca, mi corazón se partia en pedazos y esperaba que un día los pudiera volver a unir.

Baje las escaleras y recogi el anillo del piso. Directo a algún bar o al infierno mismo…


	9. Chapter 8 parte II

**Capitulo VIII parte II**

**Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,**

**estan pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una.**

**Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,**

**que es mucho mas fuerte que una amistad lo que les une.**

**PVD**

Mi corazón se partia en pedazos. Pensé que alejarme de Edward seria mucho mas fácil, pero en realidad era un calvario. Al dia siguiente de nuestra pelea Alice había venido por algunas de sus pertenencias, supongo que era para evitarme. Había pasado ya un mes desde eso y el solo me había marcado una vez para saber como estaba y si necesitaba algo. En ese momento pensé que sería fuerte y podría enfrentar todo pero ahorita moria por salir corriendo a buscarlo y decirle lo tonta que había sido y que me perdonara. Era duro decirlo pero prefería mil veces una vida peleando con él a una vida tranquila sin él.

No sabia como explicar lo que sentía, era un vacio en mi pecho al lado de un permanente nudo en la garganta y sobre todo un dolor que no podía controlar. Había amado tanto a Edward que había obligado a mi cuerpo a necesitar su presencia como necesitaba el aire para vivir. Me pregunto si el sentirá lo mismo. ¿Me extrañara tanto como yo a él? ¿O simplemente me había olvidado?

En lo que seguía lamentando mi estupidez sonó mi celular, mi corazón volvió a latir con la esperanza de que fuera Edward. El solo hecho de pensar que podía escuchar su voz me resucito. Cuando vi la pantalla del móvil, todo volvió a mi antiguo estado de depresión. Era Alice.

-Danny no puedo creer que no me hayas marcado ayer ¿Estas bien?- había olvidado mi cita con Alice y Rose para tomar un café y tratar que ellas me levantaran el animo. En vez de eso había pasado mi tarde viendo mi película favorita. "Posdata te amo" al lado de "My bestfriend wedding". Sin duda alguna estaba deprimida.

-Alice yo realmente lo siento.- tenia que inventar alguna excusa creible para que no viniera por mi e intentara sacarme de mi depresión.- Mi tia pasó a saludarme y pasamos toda la tarde juntas.

-De acuerdo es mejor eso a que hayas estado toda la tarde llorando en tu casa escuchando canciones tristes.- bueno en vez de eso yo había pasado mi tarde llorando viendo películas tristes. Un punto a mi favor.

-Si, creeme estoy bien. ¿Y ustedes?- por lo que sabia Alice y Jasper le habían dicho a Edward que se fuera a vivir a su casa y este había aceptado. Pero gracias a mi gran idiotez Alice pensaba que era mejor no profundizar en el tema cuando yo moria por saber como estaba Edward, que estaba haciendo o con que pijama dormía. Diablos era patética.- ¿Estan todos bien?

-O si desde luego Danny. Mis cosas con Jasper van de maravilla y espero poder verte pronto no me gusta que te alejes de nosotros por Edward, ni a Rose. Sabes que nosotras tres estamos mas haya del bien y del mal.- escuchar nuestro antiguo mantra me hizo sonreir, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, había olvidado que Alice seguía al teléfono por lo que una pregunta me desconcertó.- ¿Dónde lo pasaras?

-Alice lo siento no estaba escuchando. ¿Qué decias?- bufo ante mi respuesta, odiaba que no le prestaran atención.

-¿Dónde pasaras Thanksgiving? Es este jueves.- últimamente había perdido la nocion del tiempo. Pero de eso no podría culpar a mi recientemente complicada vida amorosa. Yo siempre había sido muy distraída.

-No lo se, no había pensado en eso. Es mas no sabia que era este jueves.

-Pues no se hable mas. La pasaras con nosotros.- en ese momento pude entender que si iba a su casa tendría que ver a Edward. El solo pensar en su nombre me quemaba, era una gran tentación, no sabia que responder.

-Alice sabes que si voy me topa…

-Si, si, si lo se pero no la vas a pasar sola, por lo que vendrás a nuestra casa y superaran todos esos prejuicios. Si no quieres dirigirle la palabra esta bien, solo ven. Ya tengo a un hermano como zombie por la casa y no quiero que esto me aleje de ti y muchísimo menos que te conviertas en uno también.- esto hizo que me diera un escalofrio. Edward la estaba pasando mal al igual que yo, tal ves los dos habíamos entendido la lección y podríamos continuar con nuestra antigua relación. Pensar en esos días me hacia sentir como si hubieran pasado años.

-Esta bien tu ganas, nos vemos el jueves.

Colgué e inmediatamente baje las escaleras. De repente mi apetito había despertado por lo que decidí comer un tazon de cereal. Tenia hambre pero sin duda alguna cocinar no era lo mio, Edward siempre era el que lo hacia y yo solo en ocasiones especiales. Empezaba a pensar que el problema de la relación era yo.

Me vestí y decidí salir a Wal-Mart por compras de ultimo minuto. Por ejemplo un buen vino para llevar a la cena. Justo estaba por salir cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, pude ver a Rose parada con cara de enojo. Me esperaba un sermón muy grande.

-¿Se puede saber porque diablos no me has llamado? Entiendo que te quieras alejar de Edward pero yo no soy hermana de él. Soy su cuñada y tu eres como una hermana para mi. Explicame que paso.

La invite a entrar y le conte todo lo que había pasado esa noche intimando en detalles, era la primera vez después de todo que me podía desahogar con alguien ya que a Alice le había manejado que estaba bien. No quería abrumarla con mas problemas de los que de seguro Edward ya la había llenado.

-Entonces asi fue como mi gran noche de aniversario y compromiso se convirtió en algo peor que un break text.

-Danny lo siento tanto.- Rose me abrazo y me eche a llorar en sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Rose lo extraño mucho no se que hacer.

-Bueno cariño tu sin duda alguna tienes un mejor aspecto que él. Tendrías que verlo para saber que tu eres fuerte.- Rose había sido mucho mas clara que Alice. Una vez mas sentí el dolor en mi pecho por Edward, yo era la causante de todo esto.

-¿A que te refieres con ser la fuerte? ¿Esta muy mal?

-¡Danny es horrible estar cerca de él! Los primeros días se conformaba con hacerle zapping al televisor y si le preguntabas algo solo te respondia con monosílabos. De verdad siento pena por él, pero se que si tu estas bien nada importa. No puedes hacer feliz a todos si tu no eres feliz.- Rose siempre tenía las palabras correctas para aconsejarme.- ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

-No lo se. No puedo explicarte lo que siento ahora que Edward no esta.- recordé lo que había estado pensando en la mañana.- Rose, ¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien que cuando esta contigo te sientes completa y al esta persona irse te causa dolor físico?- me miro fijamente como asimilando la información.- Lo siento soy patética ¿Verdad?

-No, no Danny es solo que me preocupas, bueno ustedes. Es… raro, nunca había visto que una pareja al separarse la pasara tan mal. Pero es lógico que juntos lo pasan igual. ¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto?

-¡Rose tu me lo aconsejaste!

-Si, lo se pero el verlos asi me hace pensar que tal vez deberían intentarlo de nuevo.

No esperaba eso de Rose, creía que el solo hecho de yo sugerirlo iba hacer que me odiara. Esperaba que me gritara y me dijera que estaba loca, pero tal vez las dos tuviéramos razón.

-De acuerdo te dire la verdad. ¡Muero por volver con él! Rose lo extraño y lo necesito es solo cuestión de días para que yo salga corriendo y le pida perdón de rodillas si es necesario. Quiero que regrese a nuestra casa y me abrace y me diga que todo va a estar bien como siempre lo hacia después de una pelea.- mis lagrimas corrian empapando mis mejillas y pude ver realmente lo mucho que necesitaba a Edward a mi lado. Eran pequeños detalles los que me dolían mas.

-Bueno ¿Y cuando le diras todo esto?

-El jueves ire a la cena de Thanksgiving y el estará ahí. Tal vez ese dia podamos hablar y arreglar las cosas.

-Me parece perfecto es epoca de perdonar y todo eso.

-No, Rose eso es en Navidad y Año nuevo.

-Oh! Lo siento. ¿Ya sabes que te pondrás?

-¿Uh?

-Si. Digo, si pretendes regresar con Edward no debes de ser tu la que pida disculpas. Tienes que hacer que te vea y caiga rendido a tus pies.

-Rose creo que n…

-No se diga mas ¡Vamonos de compras!

El día con Rose fue increíblemente divertido. Fuimos al centro comercial y nos probamos muchos vestidos. Rose termino comprando un vestido straple verde y yo un vestido rojo con corte romano. Regresamos a mi casa ya entrada la noche y sabia que Rose debería irse, no estaba segura de querer pasar la noche sola. Decidi que lo mejor seria armarme de valor y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos por lo que debería de quedarme sola.

-Danny me encanto pasar el dia contigo. ¿Segura que no quieres ir a dormirte conmigo?

-Segura Rose no te preocupes. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Por supuesto.

Nos despedimos y supe que lo mejor era irme a dormir. Volver al cuarto donde había pasado tantas noches con Edward provocó que aquel dolor regresara. Deseaba tanto estar a su lado. Me recosté en la cama y prendi la televisión. Me instale en una serie y poco a poco el sueño me gano.

Era la 1 a.m. cuando un ruido me despertó. Venia del patio trasero, por lo que baje las escaleras corriendo cuando oí lo que tanto temia. Alguien se quería meter a la casa...


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

**Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<br>But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind<br>**

Rápidamente agarre un bate de beisbol de Edward y me acerque a la puerta. La puerta de malla esta abierta y trataban de abrir la de madera. Me quede congelada, no sabia que hacer; Edward siempre me había protegido, desde que eramos niños y cuando no era él, eran mis padres. El miedo se apodero de mi y de pronto vi que lo único que separaba al ladron de mi casa era el broche corredizo de la puerta, corri hacia la puerta y la empuje. Mientras mas empujaba, el ladron mas trataba de abrir la puerta, empecé a gritar y alcancé el teléfono para llamar a la policía.

-_911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?_

-Señorita, ahí una persona queriendo entrar a mi casa.

_-¿Esta sola?_

-Si

_-¿Sabe si esta persona esta armada?_- no me había puesto a pensar en eso. Y yo con un maldito bate de beisbol, mucho iba a servir si con un disparo todo se iría al coño.- _¿Sigue ahí?_

-No, no se si esta armada.

-_Bueno no salga en menos de 2 min estará una unidad ahí_.

Dos minutos, parecían eternos. Estaba segura que el ladron había escuchado todo pero aun asi trataba de entrar. ¿Es que acaso era estúpido? ¿O no le importaba? Estaba tratando de empujar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas cuando del otro lado sentí un golpe terrible. Me aleje por instinto y de pronto me di cuenta que el broche esta apunto de botar. Solo bastaba un empujon mas y el tipo habría entrado…

Pude ver como el broche botaba y quedaba tan desprotegida ante alguien que no sabia si estaba armado. Reaccione repentinamente y corrí hacia la puerta de enfrente, que dirigía a la calle. Al menos si el tipo entraba yo estaría afuera, casi había atravesado la sala para salir cuando alguien me jaló por el brazo. Era un hombre de al menos 29 años y tez blanca. Me aventó hacia uno de los sillones y trató de quitarme la blusa. Era horrible, besaba mi cuello y sentía sus manos desabrochando mi pantalón de dormir. Empujaba con todas mis fuerzas pero él era mas fuerte. Olia demasiado a alcohol barato y estaba segura que se había metido algo mas que eso. Aproveche su distracción para alcanzar un cenicero que estaba en el buro y golpearlo con el. No resulto como en las películas donde se rompe y queda inconsciente pero pude liberarme de él y salir corriendo. Abri la puerta y a mitad de la calle estaba una patrulla de la que rápidamente bajaron dos oficiales armados y les indique que estaba adentro. Minutos después salieron con él hombre esposado y lo metieron a la unidad. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando y temblando hasta que uno de los oficiales se acerco a mi.

-Soy el oficial Jonathan Wingston ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Hola Danniela Agron, muchas gracias, de verdad no se que hubiera hecho si no llegan a tiempo.- empecé a sollozar.

-Señorita Agron ¿vive sola?

-Si

El otro oficial se acercó hacia nosotros.

-Señorita, acabo de llamar al seguro y me notificaron que este está a nombre del señor Edward Cullen. El seguro ya le aviso y dijo que venía para acá. ¿Qué relación tiene usted con él?- buena pregunta. ¿Qué relación tenía yo con él? De pronto todo vino a mi mente y las lagrimas salieron como disparadas. Los oficiales trataron de calmarme pero no podía ver mas haya de que estaba sola y sin él. Me lo tenia bien merecido.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, era Edward. Había bajado del auto y se veía desesperado. Pude darme cuenta que aun estaba en pijamas y lo único que hice fue correr hacia él y hundirme en su abrazo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo?- sonaba tan preocupado pero las lagrimas seguían brotando y me impedían hablar.

-¿Señor Cullen?- uno de los oficiales llamó a Edward y este extendió su brazo para saludarlo, sin dejar de abrazarme con el otro.

-Si oficial, soy Edward Cullen.

-Soy el agente Arthur Collins. Le preguntaba a la señorita Agron que cual era su relación con usted pero al parecer entro en un estado de shock que es comprensible. Estuvo a punto de ser violada.- sentí como Edward me acercaba mas a él y yo quería casi fundirme en su cuerpo.

-Soy su… eh

-Prometido, oficial. El señor Cullen es mi prometido.- mire a Edward y pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa atizaba su rostro y también pude ver que no se había afeitado en al menos 2 dias. Su barba picaba un poco y tenia los ojos rojos de no dormir o incluso por haber llorado. Lo abrace fuertemente y bese su cuello.

-Bueno habiendo aclarado el asunto y si no necesitan nada mas, nos retiramos. Señorita Agron mañana tendrá que ir a rendir su declaración a la comisaria. Estaremos rondando el vecindario. Esperamos que pasen buena noche.

-Muchisimas gracias oficiales, de verdad no se que haría si le hubiera pasado algo a mi…- me miró durante un segundo y me dio esa fantástica sonrisa que volcaba mi mundo y que tanto extrañaba.- prometida…


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

**Gracias a cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca,**

**las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca,**

**tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída.**

**Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios,**

**no imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rozarlos.**

**El orgullo puede a la razón de ambos,**

**mataria por ti, moriria por ti, puedo demostrarlo.**

Entramos a la casa y Edward trató de cerrar la puerta atrancándola con la mesa. Mientras que yo me senté en el sillón sin saber que decir. No estaba segura de si Edward estaría de acuerdo con esto y quisiera regresar a mi lado. Mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría y mis futuras posibilidades, Edward entró a la sala para después dirigirse a la cocina, sentía extraño el acercarme y hablar con él. Hace apenas cinco minutos estábamos abrazados y ahorita no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que pasaría. Escuche el microondas y después vi salir a Edward con las llaves de su carro. ¿Me iba a dejar aquí sola? No podía creerlo. Estuve a punto de soltarme llorando pero logre controlarme y no decir nada. ¡Estuve a punto de ser violentada sexualmente y el muy imbécil se larga! Tenia ganas de salir con el bate y golpearlo, pero eso no era todo, el muy tarado ni siquiera me decía nada. Me asome por la ventana y lo vi subirse al coche y arrancarlo, supongo que era lo mínimo que me merecía después de todo. No pude evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caer. El coche en vez de dirigirse a la calle se dirigía al frente de la casa, enseguida del mio. Entonces no se iba, salía a acomodar su carro. Vi como se bajaba y entraba de nuevo, por lo que rápidamente limpie mis mejillas y me sente en el sillón como si no hubiera notado nada.

-Pensé que te ibas.- aun tenia la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

-No. Salí a estacionar el coche, lo había dejado casi a mitad de la ca… hey ven aquí hermosa.- no entendí lo que me dijo hasta que se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente.- no llores, todo estará bien. Yo me voy a quedar toda la noche a tu lado, si te reconforta no dormiré. En la mañana vendrá Alice y se quedara contigo o siempre puedes irte a casa de Rose y Emmett.- me iba a dejar, supongo que no lo hacia ahora mismo porque era un caballero o por lastima. La sola idea me enfureció por lo que me zafé bruscamente de su abrazo.

-No es necesario que te quedes Edward. Puedo estar sola, no te necesito.- su cara se desconcertó ante esto. Imbécil.

-¿Tu… quieres que me vaya?- pude ver tristeza en sus ojos, seguro había herido su maldito orgullo de macho. Pero yo no podía mentirle, quería que se quedara a mi lado y me reconfortara.

-No quiero causarte molestias y seguro que tu no quieres quedarte a mi lado.- mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco. El nudo en mi garganta había vuelto y la opresión en mi pecho también. Lo necesitaba pero no de esa manera.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! Dios no tenias porque haberme utilizado si querías que me quedara para protegerte solo lo tenias que haber dicho, no era necesario que jugaras asi con mis sentimientos.

-¡Jugar con tus sentimientos! Tu eres el imbécil que juega conmigo, si dije que era tu prometida fue porque realmente quería serlo. Pero tu solo pretendías hacerte el caballero y quedarte hasta mañana para después irte.

-¡Yo no me iba a ir!- sus palabras golpearon mi mente. Si realmente no me iba a abandonar entonces ¿A dónde iba?- yo solo iba a regresar por mis cosas a casa de Alice pero veo que no es necesario y sabes que ¡Al diablo! Busca otro imbécil como niñera.

-¡No! Edward- no iba a permitir que se fuera, no esta vez. Lo jale por el brazo y lo atraje hacia mi. Nos empezamos a besar desesperadamente, como si nuestros cuerpos lo necesitaran. Como un adicto que ha pasado días sin droga y lo necesita. El era mi droga.

Su brazo recorría mi muslo que ya estaba posicionado en su cintura para montarme en él mientras besaba mi cuello. Recorría su espalda con mis manos, y se acomodó para poder retirarle la camisa. Sentía tanta satisfacción que no podía medir las consecuencias. Encaje mis uñas en su espalda hasta sangrarlo mientras él quitaba mi blusa y recorría mi pecho desnudo con su lengua. No sé como habíamos llegado al sillón, pero ahora estábamos los dos acostados en él. Su cuerpo tibio encima de mí se sentía tan bien. No pude resistir y baje mis manos hasta meterlas debajo de su pantalón. Me miró con esa sonrisa picara y se alejo un poco para que le pudiera bajar el pijama, mi corazón se aceleró al ver de nuevo a Edward casi desnudo. Extrañaba tanto de él, que cualquier cosa que hiciera ahorita provocaría un remolino en mi interior.

-Danny, Danny.- me llamaba entre jadeos- no sabes lo mucho que te extrañaba.

-Te amo Edward.- fue lo único que pude decir. Tenia tanto que decirle pero el momento me ganaba y las ansias de que me hiciera suya no me dejaban hablar.

Me cargó y se levantó del sillón. No sabia que pretendía hacer, tal vez se había arrepentido después de todo.

-Creo que el sillón no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

-Contigo lo haría en cualquier lugar.

Esto provocó una sonrisa en su rostro. Nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto pero no podíamos dejar de besarnos; no sé cuantas veses tropezamos en las escaleras, lo que nos daba un tiempo para besarnos mas y mas. Cuando al fin llegamos a nuestro cuarto lo aventé hacia la cama para después arrojarme encima de él. Mientras lo besaba sus manos recorrían ampliamente mis caderas una y otra vez, deslice mis labios hacia su cuello y después a su pecho. Cambiamos de posición y ahora él estaba encima de mí, recorriendo con sus dedos mi espina dorsal. En menos de un segundo mi pantalón salió volando y quede exactamente igual que él. Besaba mi cuello y podía sentir un golpe desde adentro de sus bóxers, no dude un segundo en removerlos y hacerlos volar junto a mi pantalón. Dudó un segundo mientras jugueteaba con el elástico de mi ropa interior.

-¿Estás segura?- gemí ante esto. Le tomo lo mismo que a mí que la ultima prenda de mi cuerpo desapareciera para empezar…


End file.
